


Heaven was Blue

by StarsInMyVeins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Yamaguchi is a Ghost, everyone has something to do with the supernatural, exorcist, tsukishima can see ghosts au, tsukishima didn't save yamaguchi from bullies, tsukkiyama arent childhood friends, yamaguchi didn't come to the volleyball club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsInMyVeins/pseuds/StarsInMyVeins
Summary: Tsukishima Kei could always see ghosts.He could always hear their whispers slurred around his ears in hazy tones.He wishes they would go away.Until he met Yamaguchi.
Relationships: More tags to come - Relationship, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 11





	Heaven was Blue

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this fanfic is from the poem "alone" by edgar alan poe
> 
> *and the title of this chapter is from the morning i killed myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fanfic comes from alone by Edgar Alan Poe and the title of the chapter comes from the morning I killed myself by Meggie royer

Tsukishima Kei could always see ghosts.

He could always hear their whispers slurred around his ears in hazy tones.

He wishes they would go away.

Until he met Yamaguchi.

Warm smiles and freckles.

Starlight on earth, well the afterlife.

He wishes he knew him when he was alive. 

He wishes he met the boy who reminded him of summer tangerines and august sun.

The same boy with the copper eyes and the freckles dusting his face like stars.

The same boy he could've been friends with.

_The same boy he could've saved._

He doesn't know how Yamaguchi died.

Yamaguchi doesn't want to talk about it.

Tsukishima doesn't mind.


End file.
